The Prophecy
by Shikamaru123456789
Summary: Seth McLean is a weary figure that the seven trainers are immediately frightened by. But who cares when it means that they will win a tournament of eternal glory? Or is this tourney just fake, set up for a master trap... or master savior? OC form inside.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note – Okay, first of all, I am **NOT ** promising updates every week, so don't expect an update for a week. Right now, what I need are characters. The first seven will **MOST LIKELY** the main characters, but no promises. So everyone viewing this should fill out the following OC form. Thanks a lot!

Name: (American, not some crazy Japanese name, although I do like interesting names).  
Nickname: (If available).  
Age: Age between 15 and 20.

Home Region: (A region mentioned in the main Anime _besides _the Orange Islands).

Home Town: (A town mentioned in the region above mentioned in either the games or the Anime, but preferably something that is mentioned in the game).  
Family: (Include approximate age and occupation).

Pokemon Requirements:

Three Pokemon only

The Pokemon should be written in this form:

Name

Ability

Moves

Only five

In order from weakest to strongest

Appearance: (Try to be as descriptive as possible).  
Clothing: (Unnecessary).  
Personality: (Make this as descriptive as possible – I am going to be writing as first-person view as possibly all of the characters. Also, do _not _make them like any of the Anime characters – nothing outrageous. These have to act like real people, not creepy rapists like Brock).

History: (Please make this interesting… no Mary-sues, or they will not be accepted).  
Goals: (Nothing ridiculous).  
Accomplishments: (Again nothing absurd – beating one Pokemon League is one thing, beating all of them? No way.)

Years as a Trainer: (Remember, this reflects the age of the trainer, so do 12 minus the age).  
Additional Information: (Anything not covered in the aforementioned section).

Author Note – Some of these characters _may _get a Legendary Pokemon, but that is very unlikely. And if that does happen, they will only have the Pokemon for a short amount of time. So have fun with this!


	2. Prologue

Author Note – This prologue is in response to Happy2BMe. Also, a more in-depth summary will be added at the end.

PROLOGUE.

Seth McLean is _not _your normal person, by any means. Sure, if you see him on the street, you wouldn't look at him twice. But if you were friends with him for two years, things kind of change. You start to notice how he would sometimes stare into space for a few moments, and then predict the death of a loved one or how your girlfriend would break up with you. The worst part was that it always happened. Maybe not immediately, but within the month, and the scariest part is that he would never give you all the details.

Now I know why.

"Charizard, _Fly!" _I yelled out to my Pokemon. The orange dragon snorted and circled Seth's Swampert and then flew up in the air, still circling him.

"Swampert, _Dig!" _

I think it was then that he spaced out, because his eyes just stared up at Charizard. At first, I thought that he was just checking on my Pokemon. See, then I looked into his eyes and noticed that his usual grey eyes were glazed over with milk-white material. My heart skipped a beat, even though I have seen this already, but it didn't matter how many times I saw it, I would always be scared.

"Charizard, Swampert, stop!"

They obeyed, falling and rising respectively. I ran over to Seth and waited to catch him when he fell, but that never happened. Instead, he abruptly pulled out a pen from his pocket and started to write furiously on his hand and arm. His eyes were still glazed over, and I till held my arms behind his back, waiting to break his fall.

Finally, the whiteness pulled back into his skull, and the grey reappeared. He dropped the pen to the ground and fell limp into my arms. I pulled him to the ground slowly, and then tentatively rolled up his sleeve.

"Don't," he said quietly. "You don't want to… it's… terrible…"

A cold hand gripped my heart and it felt like I could hardly breathe. I ignored his words, finally being able to read what he wrote. Usually he would write it on a piece of paper and stuff it in his pants before I could take it from him. He tried to swat me away, but he was still too weak. I grabbed his arm and deciphered his scrawl.

"This is Latin," I told me.

"Yeah, I know, so that you can't read it," he answered in a whispered voice.

"Too bad I took Latin in college."

"Please don't read it…," he whimpered.

I ignored him and read. Four lines were written sloppily on his arm, around them were seven names. "Seven trainers shall… summon… the one?... Uh… Bring to life the sixteen life…. Dragon, Golem, Bird, Beast, Tower, Time, Eon, Weather, Wish, Lunar, Guardian, Volcanic, and Land and Sky shall rule all. What _is _this?"

He pulled himself up and rolled down his sleeve. Seth looked me straight in the eye and said, "The beginning of something terrible. We have to find these people… I saw a bunch of battles going on. Where's the closest Pokemon League?"

"Kanto."

"We have to go," he told me. "Now."


End file.
